vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, much higher if Ashley's Song is to be taken literally Name: '''Ashley and Red '''Origin: WarioWare, Mario Bros Gender: Female and male, respectively Age: '''15 and unknown (very young), respectively '''Classification: '''Ashley: Human, witch, mask saleswoman. Red: Demon '''Destructive capacity: Building Level (created an enormous plant monster bigger than her own mansion; needed help the first time, but supposedly could do it again.1 Also, her lightning magic is powerful enough to instantly vaporize flying cookies roughly her size, which requires power greater than that of a natural lightning bolt.5), City Level '''with her strongest attacks '''Speed: Relativistic (They flew all the way to the moon in four seconds while Red was in broom form1; if Red is this fast in Game & Wario, then Ashley has relativistic reactions)2 Durability: City Level 6(Ashley can survive flying at relativistic speeds and the vacuum of space; Red can do so as well, at least in broom form1) Stamina: Average at best (both are pretty lazy, and Red is clearly exhausted after flying to the moon, but supposedly not enough so not to make the trip back. Red also couldn't catch Orbulon on foot) Standard equipment: '''Basically, each other. Ashley supposedly knows a thing or two about potions but has yet to be shown actually using them. '''Weaknesses: '''Ashley seems to have a raging superiority complex and a burning inferiority complex at the same time. Ashley and Red rely on each other very heavily yet are both quite lazy and clumsy. It is said that Ashley's spells only work 40% of the time, but that can be taken to mean that she only has a mastery of 40% of the spells she knows; otherwise, this strongly contradicts virtually all other data. Ashley also has a very bad temper while Red is extremely timid. '''Intelligence: Average; smart for their ages but still average. Powers and Abilities: Red can allegedly transform into anything as long as it's his size, but that's from the same source that says Ashley's spells only work 40% of the time, so to go by what we've seen, he can transform into a relativistic flying broom, a magic scepter for Ashley to cast spells with, and an umbrella that can slow down Ashley's descent. In base form, Red carries around a trident, which is unreliably said to actually be a part of his body. Ashley can fire lightning bolts from her hands, which can instantly vaporize flying, sentient cookies roughly her size.5 This has been calculated to require about 20% more power than that of a natural lightning bolt. Nearly large building level, in fact, while the average lightning bolt is a little under building level. Ashley can fire these lightning bolts about three times per second, and it doesn't seem to take much effort to fire them. In their combined efforts, they can turn a sapling into a mansion-sized rose monster. 1 May be able to transport herself to any fictional world she sees drawn, although this may simply be an aspect of the book she was warping into Red can instantly teleport himself right to Ashley's side whenever she needs him. Ashley had once turned her teacher into a spoon, and should be able to do it again; how easily is unknown. 3 Dark Zone: With a wave of her wand (Red), Ashley can create a cloud of darkness around her that is essentially a superior version of Luigi's Negative Zone, sporting greater range and a wider variety of negative effects as well as not requiring the dancing. These effects include dizziness, burial, becoming easier to launch, gradual damage, and reversing the effects of healing items. 4 Ashley is capable of performing a spell that can cause uncontrollable laughter, according to the Japanese version of her theme song; whether or not she ever did put forth the effort of mastering it is unknown but leaning towards a no.3 Citations 1 Ashley's flight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cn4Z9mZfwY0 2 Ashley's flight speed: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36402 3 Ashley's song: http://www.mariowiki.com/Ashley%27s_Song 4 Ashley's Dark Zone: http://www.smashbros.com/us/howto/entry6.html 5 Ashley's lightning magic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7fsoQELl7s 6 Ashley's durability http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26218 Others Notable victories: Notable losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:WarioWare Inc. Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes